For measuring the trajectory of a target object, for example a military missile such as a rocket or a projectile, radar systems can be used which can perform measurements with an accuracy in the mrad range. Such radar apparatuses are usually used in connection with C-RAM systems for monitoring and measuring the trajectory of artillery projectiles. This enables a positioning accuracy within several meters to be achieved.
Under certain circumstances it is desirable to determine trajectory data with higher accuracy. Knowledge of such accurate trajectory data is required, for example, when using so-called C-RAM systems, which serve for defending enemy artillery projectile attacks.